Coy's Trip In Zootopia
by Shaman of The Woods
Summary: An on-duty SWAT member is somehow transported into a different world. A world where animals walk on two legs, drive cars, and speak fluent languages. He wakes up somewhere in Zootopia, only to find himself in the form of a hyena, and wanted by the police. Will he ever find his way back home, or will he rain terror upon the city for the rest of his life. Join him on his journey.
1. The Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

There was a flash. A bright one to say the least. Blinding and all-consuming, Seconds later there was nothing, except for a radio on the ground, a voice calling through it.

"Coy!? Coy you there!? Something went wrong! We're falling back! If you don't make it back in time then we'll have to leave you! There's too many of them and we can't fight them off! Sarge is calling reinforcements. We'll see you in a bit!" Then, the radio was silent… Only a soft static playing through the speaker.

He woke in next to a gas station. The sun beaming down on him in the middle. His vision was foggy, he was dizzy, confused and had a massive migraine. Coy was also wearing a backpack which had a wallet, a CD, and a few other things. To see if he could seek help, Coy walked into the gas station, only to find it completely deserted.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He waited a few seconds before shrugging it off and going to the drinks section of the store. There, he had a view of a multitude of drinks. He chose water, and as he reached for a bottle, he noticed that his hand wasn't exactly his hand. It was covered in fur, with claws at the end of his fingertips.

"What the fuck!?" He jumped back, studying his whole hand before ushering himself to the bathroom. There, in the mirror, his whole body was covered in fur, and he resembled that of a hyena. Coy's heartbeat increased, his breathing quickening. "What the hell happened to me? Maybe I'm just seeing things and need water. Yeah… Water will help me see straight."

He walked back to the drink section, before gulping down two bottles of water. As he was thinking about his next move, he saw a poster with a picture that resembled the hyena form he had mysteriously taken on. It read, "Wanted for the murder of a police officer, conspiracy, assault, and robbery. Suspect is considered to be armed and dangerous. DO NOT APPORACH HIM"

"Murder of a police officer? Assault? I haven't done any of those. What the hell am I even?! Why am I an animal?" He heard sirens in the distance. Maybe they could help him in his predicament.

He ran outside as the cop car pulled into the lot, before a very small grey bunny and an orange fox jumped out of the car.

"Get down on the ground! Now!" The rabbit yelled, aiming a tranquilizer pistol at him.

"For what? I didn't even do anyth-" He was cut off as the rabbit fired her tranq gun. The sedative took its' effect very quickly, as the hyena fell to his knees, looking up at the smiling rabbit before he fell onto the ground. Falling into a deep sleep.

The rabbit turned on her radio. "Officer Judy Hopps reporting in. We got em. Heading back to the station now." She turned off her radio, a smile creeping across her face. "I can't believe we got him Nick. You think we'll get a promotion for this?"

Nick, the orange and reddish fox, who also had a smile on his face turned to Judy. "Probably not. You know how Bogo is. But we will definitely make the news… Again." He laughed at his joke. "There's one more thing I need to do though.

"What could that be then? He's not waking up ANYTIME soon." Judy responded, with a little emphasis on 'anytime', as the tranq dart packet enough heat to knock out an elephant for a few hours. "So we won't need to handcuff him."

"No. Something personal, to at least help avenge Clawhauser." He quickly took out his tazer and baton, tazzing him and beating him before Judy could shove him back.

"What the hell Nick?! There's no need to do that! I won't report this to Bogo as I'm very angry at that hyena too, but he's looking at a life sentence."

Nick shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Yeah. Sorry. Won't happen again." He dragged the hyena into the back of the car, handcuffing him just in case. Taking a good look at him before getting back into the police cruiser, driving back to the ZPD station.

"Wake up! Now! You gotta get changed into your prison uniform." A guard threw clothes onto Coy as he jolted awake, and the guard quickly locked the cell door. You're being moved to the penitentiary. And you won't ever be getting out. You have two minutes to get changed. Now!"

Coy finally thought it was his chance to get answers, as every other 'person' he saw was a sort of animal. "Wait! I've got no clue who I am or how I got here. Nor have I committed any crimes! Just tell me where I am!"

The guard looked over at him, raising his eyebrow. "You're fucking kidding, right?" The guard stared at him for a few seconds before brushing it off as a joke. "You're sick. We have video evidence of the crimes you committed, and multiple witnesses. And you're in Zootopia, but don't worry about whee you are. Worry about where you're going, because you're going to hell." The guard laughed, smiling at the almost pitiful hyena.

As they arrived at the penitentiary, and began escorting the hyena into the prison, he was making many futile attempts at trying to get the cops to believe that he hadn't done anything, and that he was from another world.

The police escort had enough. "Shut the hell up before we make sure that the guards in there don't feed you, and beat you to a pulp. Okay?" The grizzly growled at him, before shoving him further, the heat of Sahara Square beaming down onto them.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, just remember you're putting an innocent man in jail." He heard even more growls from the grizzly, and heard him mumble, "That's it." The grizzly then got his baton and struck the hyena in the leg, on his knee. Coy fell down, before being picked up and almost thrown by the bear. Coy figured it'd be best if he stopped talking.

As they continued walking into the prison, they were greeted by a guard, who had a collar in his hand, and began placing it on Coy's neck.

"The hell are you trying to do?" He flinched back, only to have the now extremely agitated grizzly to push him forward again.

"It's a shock collar, and you WILL wear it." He continued to put the collar on Coy's neck, and then escorted him further into the prison. After they had gone through all the procedures, they led him to his cell. They opened it, and pushed the hyena into it. His fellow prisoner greeted him.

"Looks like I finally got me a roomie!" The smile on his face was very wide, almost exaggerated. "Tell me roomie, what you in for?"


	2. Plans of Prison

**Plans of Prison**

"Tell me roomie, what are you in for?"

Coy knew from trying to tell the guards and police the 'real' story always ended badly, so he told the bulky lion the 'truth.' "Well… I killed a police officer. Think his name was Clawhauser or something like that. They also put me in for robbery, assault, and a few other things. Guess they had too much evidence on me to even give me a fair trial, so they just threw me in here." Coy didn't enjoy telling his cell-mate those things, mainly because he didn't commit them and he had no idea how he even ended up here.

The lion, who was now smiling brightly due to what he heard, stood up and offered his hand to Coy, as to shake it. "Tell you what. I think we're going to get along just fine."

Coy shook his hand. "Yeah. What about you?"

"Ah, in due time I'll tell you. But for now you should get some sleep man. They don't let us out during the day because of how hot it is, but during the night we do everything other prisons would do in the day." The lion climbed to the top bunk of the cell, and before he laid down, he had one last thing to say. "You'll also have to be comfortable with the bottom bunk. And did you really have to kill Clawhauser? I know he was a cop, but he was my favorite cop."

"I'm sorry that he was your favorite cop. It had to be done though." He crawled into the bottom bunk, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. "See you later tonight."

"Uh-huh. See you later."

It had been around 5 years since Coy was put in prison. Coy had lost all of his respect for the law, due to the very un-common beatings that guards gave almost all of the inmates. Almost all of them anyways, except for a special few.

He also had a small problem. Coy was losing memories, and all of his lost memories was being replaced with the strange Hyena he had somehow taken over. He forgot maybe around 70% of his life, and figured it wouldn't be long before he lost all memory of his previous life. The very bad thing was, that he was losing memory at an extremely alarming rate. Each day more memories was lost, and more was replaced. Coy found the Hyena's name, which was Leeroy. A pretty stupid name but he went by the nickname "Trauma." And it was for a good reason. Before he was hired as a bodyguard for some company, Leeroy was the brute of a gang.

Coy had another problem too. He was beginning to act like the hyena too. Finding joy in beating up in-mates, and dealing drugs through the prison. Coy couldn't help it. He felt guilty afterwards. Cursing himself out because he was once a member of the force. But he didn't mind. He was breaking out soon. He was finally going to leave this hell.

"Alright. My boys are already driving over here. Our guard on payroll has got all of our things too. He'll be helping us escape." A bulky panther was almost whispering to Coy, T, and a few others that had been planning to escape for a good while. But if word got out a escape was going to happen, it would definitely not happen.

"What if the guard tries something after we leave? Such as telling the cops off?" Coy had a hint of caution in his voice, not wanting the escape to go sideways."

T spoke up, his mane almost sort of glowing under the lights outside in the courtyard. "He won't. I'll personally make sure of it." Grinning, he pulled up his bright orange shirt to reveal a shank tucked away in his waistband.

As T tucked his shirt back down, the bell rang for the inmates to get back to their cells. They followed the others inside the building, but slipped out of sight as they entered the room where their inside man was.

"This way. All of your items are in here. I doubt your clothes will fit after so long though." The guard led them to another room, having to duck slightly since he was a deer and didn't want to scratch his antlers. "I also erased most of your profiles in the system. Since you guys have been in here for so long it was fairly easy. Except for you Coy. You're too new. Sorry bud."

Coy huffed when he heard this, his heart yearning to be able to set foot outside of the jail. The deer led them through another series of rooms, before finally stopping to give them their things.

"Here is your items. Old clothes, bags, anything that's yours take it." The deer was constantly looking out for more guards, but seemed to calm down. "Now… Here's the hard part. I can't unlock your collars without sounding an alarm, so I'll give you a key until you're just about to past the fence. That's when you unlock all of your collars." He handed T the key to the collars, and wished them their best. As he led them outside to a part of the prison that had no cameras, T quickly walked up to the deer.

"Sorry man, it ain't personal." Just as the guard turned around, the lion took out his shank and stabbed the guard with all his force into his stomach. As the guard fell onto the ground, T ripped the shank out and stabbed him over and over until the blade broke inside him, blood covering T's orange jumpsuit and his hands. The other prisoner's didn't mind, but Coy couldn't help but stare and feel sorry for the buck has the lion carried him over to the fence, and threw him against it. Not before grabbing the gun and handing it too Coy. The long dead body of the deer was shocked over and over as the fence dumped all of it's power into him. The alarm sounded, due to the electric fence being triggered. The fence finally short circuited, leaving the smoking body of the deer in it's wake.

Over the horizon, Coy could see a vehicle of sorts traveling extremely fast towards the prison. In almost no less than a minute, the truck was slowing down, but still had a high speed.

"There's our ride. Step away from the fence. Guards will be here any second!" T had to scream over the alarm, the blood on his fur now dried from the heat of Sahara Square.

Everyone was easily thirty feet from the fence, and in a matter of seconds, the truck picked up it's speed as it reached the prison. Out of the door they came from, came a few guards. The group of prisoners didn't hear them yell to get on the ground as they were too far away. The guards, seeing their comrade dead against the fence, and the truck speeding towards the fence, opened fire. The second the shots rang out, a bullet hit a fox in the head right next to Coy, and his jumpsuit was splattered with his blood. The world seemed to slow down around Coy was he reacted quickly, turning around and raising the pistol before ending the two guards in a matter of seconds. He had gotten into shootouts during SWAT raids in his previous life, and they stood no chance against Coy.

The truck blasted through the fence, running over the deer in the process. Although it didn't matter, since he was long dead anyways.

In full view of the truck, Coy could see that it was a monster of a truck. Coy could easily tell it was armored. They rushed to the truck as even more guards ran outside. The second Coy got in and slammed the door shut, a bullet hit the glass. It did nothing except make a dent. "Huh. Even got ballistic glass." He thought in his mind, and he couldn't help except nervously laugh (The way hyenas do it) from the scare. As they pulled out, T was screaming.

"Fuck! They got James! Can't believe they did. I'm gonna miss that bastard for sure."

Coy could agree. The fox was definitely one of the funniest in their little group in prison, and he and Coy had became close friends over the course of the five years he had been jailed there.

Hours after the escape, a certain fox and bunny had been the first responders. When they got there, they were led to the main crime scene.

"Sweet cheese and crackers…" Judy mumbled under her breathe as she looked at what she had been led to. The scene was brutal. A deer with crushed horns from the truck, almost cooked from the fence with a blade sticking out of his gut, a fox with close to half his head blown off, and two guards dead. One slumped against a wall with a clean hole between his eyes, and another one who hadn't been so lucky. He was shot in the throat, and bled out on the ground long before anyone could save him. Not that they could anyways…

Nick, who was wide eyed and also staring at the scene spoke to Judy. "I feel ya carrots." They had seen murders, but were utterly confused at this. They each regained their composure, not wanting to seem affected by it.

Judy spoke up, wanting to get a few answers before the press showed. "Report!" Quickly, a small badger wobbled over to them.

"Officer Hopps, we have concluded from some of the guards that these prisoners had planned this for a very long time, and that they are experts when it comes to crime. We will have a report ready for you first thing tomorrow morning. We also have hidden body cams from all of the guards. Even the deer, but his is heavily damaged. We are sending the bodies and evidence to the ZPD station in a few."

Nick excused her, thanking her for the quick information. "Hey carrots, they said they'll have the report and evidence all ready tomorrow. I think it's about time we head home."

Judy agreed, and after an hour of speaking to news crews, the press and basically anyone and everyone that could write an article would love to post a story about this.

"How the hell could they escape from this prison. It's one of the best prisons in here!" Judy's wide eyes looking up at Nick, her ears just reaching the top of his head.

"I don't know Carrots. The hardest criminals go into there, and they never leave. I'm sure we'll find out soon. We've solved harder cases. Right?" Nick's sly, bright green eyes were looking down at Judy, his voice seeming to calm her down. 

"Yeah. Just not with this many casualties. It's like a massacre. Let's head home. Please." Her voice was heavy, sighing deeply at the scene before her. The bodies being covered with sheets to keep prying eyes safe.

"Alright Carrots. Come on." As they drove home, rain started falling from the sky, making the night even more dreadful.

Judy knew that the prison break wouldn't go unnoticed. It already was all over the radio, and it would be on the news for days to come. She wondered if her parents would find out soon, and if they did, Judy knew that her parents would want to call her to make sure she was alright. She looked over to Nick in the passenger's seat. He was staring out the window, with no emotion on his face. Judy could tell he was troubled by what he saw. By what they saw tonight. She decided not to ask him anything. They soon arrived at their apartment. They were sharing an apartment. Only because both of their previous apartments' were horrible. They slept in separate beds, and they each paid half of the rent.

They went to their separate rooms, each both flopping onto their beds. Not caring about anything else that night, the both drifted away into a deep sleep…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am so sorry about the wait. I was on a fishing trip and just got back on the 9th. I spent these past few days making a big chapter, and I'll try to make more much sooner. Please feel free to follow an Instagram page I made for updates on the story. c_t_zzz **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ZOOTOPIA'S ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S**


End file.
